


Three words

by Brawness



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Friendship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: I promised someday without knowing if I could keep it. That day is right now. Saying I never forgot you might be a lie, but when you weren't next to me, I was lonely.Inspired by Sechskies song “Three Words”. I rearranged the lyrics  a little bit to suit the story line. The italicized sentences are the lyrics.





	Three words

 

 

 _Saying that there wasn’t a day that I forgot you, might be a lie_  

Youngjae scribbled on his pad, random doodles to while away time. He didn’t really know why he felt so bored and restless when they were all so busy with promotions and recording. Lately he just found himself staring off, not particularly thinking of something but of someone. 

-

 _But when you weren't next to me, I was lonely._  

Sitting in his favorite spot on the sofa, watching his favorite movie, he did not really feel any pleasure at the sudden free time they had. _He_ used to be sitting there with him. It was actually _his_  favorite movie.

 -

_I never could fall asleep comfortably_

_It may seem like I am well but_

_I miss you_  

Nights felt endless, the room so suffocatingly quiet. He could hear his own heartbeat as he watched the moon make its way across the sky. Dusk to dawn, the night seemed unending. He lay on his bed, trying to find warmth in his blanket, but his body felt eternally cold.

  _-_

_I never really laughed for a moment_

He tried desperately to seem happy that his cheeks hurt. They expected him to be the sunshine of the group. The happy virus. Always cheerful. So tired.

He was so tired.

-

 _Saying that there wasn’t a moment I forgot you_  

“Hyung, there’s this movie--,” He abruptly stopped, realizing he was alone. His fingernails dug into his palm. He took a sharp breath. Another.

He unclenched his fists and joined the others in the living room. Smiling bright, happy. Their sunshine.

-

 _I thought I’d never see you again, but you’re right in front of me._  

“I’m back.” 

His heart pumped so fast, he felt lightheaded as he scanned the beloved face standing before him. The straight jet black brows, his noble nose and sharp jaw line, he traced all of them lovingly and committed them to memory eternally engraved in his heart.

_Now. Here.Us._

_Just those three words._

_The reason I live._  

His eyes stung. He clenched his jaws shut to prevent his lip from quivering as the lump in his throat threatened to choke the air from his lungs.

_I’m looking gaunt but I’m here by your side right now._

 Strong arms wrapped around him, engulfing him in such heat that he gasped from it.

_I won’t ever go far away again._

He started shaking. He gripped the sides of _his_  sweater and held on for dear life. Was this real? Was he really back? Was he dreaming?

“Shh…”  He felt lips on the top of his head. A promise.

_Even if the world splits us up_

_Even if we have to leave_

_We won’t be far away_

Sobs erupted from his chest. Loud. Harsh. Painful. Cathartic. Relief.

 He buried his face against his shoulder, the cashmere sweater absorbing the tears and painful longing of months past.

_I missed you._

They stood there for a very long time or it seemed like it. The wall clock their only witness as it ticked away.

Peace seeped into his bones, grounding him like nothing had before. He basked in the feeling, _his_ scent filling his lungs. Wonderful. Welcome.   

_Now. Here. Us_

_Just those three words._

_I just wanna be with you._

_The reason I live_

  
  


_Fin_

  


A/N: I hope you liked it!!! I haven’t seen a songfic in a great while that I felt the need to create one and puke out my feelings. They were way more popular back in the early 2006 - 2009 (which I realize some of you guys were probably young at the time) and my old potato self wrote a couple in my heyday. (I’m 26 btw). I hope there wasn’t any confusion whenever I italicized _him._ It was to distinguish which character I was referring to without revealing who the other person was. Any ideas? OTP?

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I am on twitter now. Find me [HERE](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)


End file.
